Je t'avais dis que je pouvais voler
by Dark-Alex-Demon1
Summary: Il y a dix ans, une jeune fille au cheveux roses passait son temps dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Elle était aimer de tous! Mais si jamais cette petite fille disparaissait? Et si jamais elle revenait dix ans plus tard mais que tout le monde l'avait oublier? Natsu x Oc


« - Natsu regarde! Dit Alex. La lune! »

Natsu regarda la lune que son amie lui montrait du doigt et fût complètement éblouie par la beauté de celle-ci.

« - Wow... Dit-il. »

Alex gloussa légèrement à cause de son comportement.

« - C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en le regardant un peu rougissante. »

« - Oui. Dit-il en la regardant tout souriant. »

Alex se retourna vers la lune souriante et Natsu également.

« - Quand je serais plus vieille... Commença Alex. Je pourrais voler dans le ciel. »

Natsu la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« - Mais c'est impossible! Dit-il. »

« - Tout est possible! Dit Alex en regardant toujours la lune. Si on y croit très fort! »

Natsu continua de la regarder intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Et puis. Dit-elle. Quand je volerais, je t'emmènerais avec moi! »

« - Pourquoi moi? Demanda-t-il. »

« - Parce que je t'aime bien! Dit-elle en le regardant toute souriante. »

Natsu rougis un peu.

« - Arrête de dire des bêtises. Dit-il en grognant un peu. Voler c'est impossible. »

« - Dis ce que tu veux. Dit Alex en haussant les épaules. Mais moi j'y crois. »

Ils regardèrent la lune ensemble encore quelque minutes. Quand soudain une voix retentit au loin.

« - Alex! Fît la voix. Tu viens il faut rentrer! »

« - J'arrive maman! Lui cria la jeune fille en se levant. Au revoir Natsu! »

Alex s'en alla en courant.

« - Au revoir Alex... Lui dit Natsu. »

10 ans plus tard.

10 ans s'était écoulés depuis cette nuit. Alex avait disparue subitement quelques jour après et Natsu, la croyant morte, la complètement oublier et sortais maintenant avec notre chère Lucy.

Makarov, qui était le seul à savoir toute la vérité, était un peu déçu des événements qui se suivaient et il se disait qu'il était peut-être temps que la petite fille aux cheveux rose revient parmi eux. Il prît donc le temps d'écrire une lettre à l'une des guildes les plus reculées de la région nommer Gaikoz.

« - Mirajane. Demanda Makarov à la Barmaid. »

« - Oui maître? Demanda-t-elle. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous? »

« - Va donc envoyer cette lettre dans les plus bref délais. Lui dit-il en lui tendant le petit bout de papier. »

« - Très bien maître. Dit-elle en prenant la lettre en souriant. »

Lorsque Mirajane lût le nom de la guilde, celle-ci eût les yeux ronds.

« - Mais... Fît-elle. »

« - Il est temps qu'elle retourne parmi les siens. Lui Makarov pour la faire taire. Et s'il te plaît pas un mot à quiconque. »

Elle lui fît un sourire.

« - Oui maître. Dit-elle. Je vais la poster tout de suite. »

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la guilde de Gaikoz...

Une grosse explosion se fît entendre. Mais aucun habitant ne s'en préoccupa. Après tout, tout le monde savais que c'était la fille du chef de la guilde qui avait refait des siennes...

Celle-ci se faisait engueuler une nouvelle fois par son père, qui était quelque peu blesser, et personne ne vît la lettre qui venait d'arriver.

« - Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin apprendre à te contrôler! Hurla-t-il pour la centième fois ce mois-ci. »

« - Désolée père... Murmura la jeune rose. Je vais faire des efforts. »

« - Des efforts... Des efforts! Hurla-t-il à nouveau. Tu ne fais que ça des efforts! Et ça ne change rien! Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme erreur en t'intégrant dans la guilde. »

Alex se mordilla les lèvres une nouvelle fois. Oui, il n'aurait pas dû insister autant pour qu'elle en fasse partit. Comme ça elle aurait pût rester à Fairy Tail et elle n'aurait pas été obligé de disparaître soudainement sans laisser de trace.

Mais elle était une Kitanai. Et une Kitanai se devait de rester dans la guilde Gaikoz, dont les chefs ont tous été issus de sa famille depuis des générations et des générations.

« - Chérie... Demanda sa mère en essayant de le calmer. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle n'est pas capable de contrôler son démon... »

« - Toi ne te mêle pas de ça! Hurla-t-il à nouveau mais à sa femme cette fois-ci. »

La mère d'Alex recula de quelque pas, effrayé par le comportement de son mari. Elle ne l'avait vu comme ça qu'une seule fois, et c'était quand ses parents était mort.

« - Va donc vérifier si on a pas reçu de lettre importante pour te rendre utile! Hurla-t-il à sa femme. »

« - Ou-oui! Fît-elle avant de partir à la course vers les quelques débris restant du bâtiment qu'occupais la guilde il y a quelques instants. »

Le père d'Alex soupira d'exaspération et la rose se disais que cette fois elle n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper.

« - Toi. Dit-il menaçant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une fille comme toi. »

Alex baissa légèrement la tête. Il lui avait déjà dit ça. De nombreuse fois. Mais quand allait-il comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute?

Son père se retourna et marcha vers les débris de la guilde en marmonnant:

« - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle ? Il va encore falloir reconstruire la guilde. »

Il continua s'éloigner tranquillement sans pour autant disparaître du champ de vision.

« - Ma chérie. Demanda la mère d'Alex à la rose. Il y a une lettre pour toi. »

« - Merci maman. Lui dit Alex en prenant la lettre. »

Elle partit lire la lettre un peu plus loin afin que son père ne puisse pas la voir.

_Chère Alex,_

_Nous aurions besoin de votre aide pour une mission. Le point de rendez-vous se fera dans le château abandonner située près de la forêt des champignons. Vous recevrez les instructions une fois rendu là-bas. Vous pourrez vous reposez dans un hôtel pas très loin._

_Makarov_

« -Maman! Demanda Alex toute excitée. Maman! Maman! »

« - Oui ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Alex lui montra la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

« - Tu souhaites y aller ? Demanda la mère après avoir lu le petit message du chef de la guilde de Fairy Tail. »

Alex lui fît un petit signe de tête par l'affirmative.

« - Oui ! Lui dit celle-ci. »

« - Alors file ma chérie, pendant que ton père ne regarde pas. Lui dit sa mère avec un doux sourire. »

« - Merci maman. Dit Alex en la serrant dans ses bras. »

« - Bon voyage ma fille! Lui dit sa mère pendant que la rose courait à en perdre haleine dans la direction du point de rendez-vous. »

Au même moment où Alex arriva à l'endroit indiqué dans la lettre, on entendit le bruit d'un moteur et des pneus crisser.

Alex se retourna donc pour voir une voiture en train de se diriger vers elle à une, disons, très grande vitesse.

« - AHHHHH! Hurla Alex avant de se jeter sur le côté, afin d'éviter que la voiture l'écrase. »

La voiture s'arrêtât subitement et des gens ayant l'air très étrange en sortirent.

« - Oh mon dieu! S'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Est-ce que ça va? »

« - Euh… Commença Alex un peu étourdis. Oui ça va. »

« - Je suis désolée de vous avoir presque écrasé. Commença une dame vêtu d'une armure et qui avait les cheveux écarlates. Je vais en prendre toute la responsabilité. »

« - Oh non ça va! Dit Alex en se relevant. Ne prenez pas cette peine, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de danger. »

Suite à ces mots, elle pensa à toute les fois où elle avait fait exploser la guilde et qu'elle c'était presque faite aplatir. Ce qui voulait dire… Environs 5 fois par semaine.

« - Alors comme ça. Commença un gars presque à poil. C'est toi la fille qui doit nous aider pour la mission? »

« - Je pense que oui! Lui dit Alex. Sinon je ne serais pas ici! »

« - Enchanté de te rencontrer! Lui dit la jeune blonde. Moi je m'appelle Lucy ! »

« - Moi je me nomme Erza. Dit la femme en armure. Je suis également heureuse de te rencontrer. »

« - Moi c'est Gray. Dit le gars à moitié nu. »

« - Et moi je suis Happy! Lui dit un petit chat bleu qu'Alex n'avait pas remarqué au début. Natsu est encore dans la voiture.»

Alex tiqua légèrement au nom de son ancien ami d'enfance.

Au même moment, Natsu sortit lentement du moyen de locomotion en s'accrochant fermement à tous ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il avait l'air mal en point.

« - Il a le mal des transport? Demanda Alex amuser. »

« - Oui! Lui dit Happy. Comment tu le sais? »

« - Je l'ai lu dans le sorcereur! Dit Alex d'un ton enjoué. Oh en passant! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec vous! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de mission avec une autre guilde! Ah non. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de mission tout court…3 ans je crois? »

Ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle était un extraterrestre venue d'une autre planète.

Soudain, Natsu s'effondra dans les bras de Lucy. Le visage d'Alex changeant complètement, pour devenir froid et distant.

« - Bon, elle est où notre hôtel? Demanda Alex d'un ton malveillant. »

« - Hem… Commença Erza. 1049 sur la rue anti-sudorifique. »

« - Ok. Redis Alex sur le même ton avant de partir en direction de l'hôtel. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Natsu qui allait mieux depuis quelques secondes. »

Tous haussèrent des épaules. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle changeait si brusquement de comportement?

Après un petit moment de réflexion. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé, ils virent Alex qui les attendaient de pied ferme.

« - Vous êtes lents. Leur dit Alex méchamment. »

Ils lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

« - Quoi. Leur demanda Alex de façon très hypocrite. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda Gray. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe quoi? Lui demanda Alex en le fusillant du regard. »

« - Pourquoi tu es comme ça brusquement? Lui demanda-t-il. »

« - Je ne sais pas dans quel chambre je suis. Lui répondit Alex comme si c'était évident. »

« - Ah… Lança Gray. Eh bien, moi je suis avec Erza, toi avec Happy, et Natsu avec Lucy. »

L'aura d'Alex devenu soudain très machiavélique. On pouvait presque voir des ondes électriques tout autour d'elle.

« - Ouais ok. Fît Alex avant de se diriger très rapidement vers sa chambre. »

Une fois arriver dans la pièce, Alex pris l'une des forme de son démon, qui était un chat, et se coucha en boule sur le grand lit avant de s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Happy fît irruption dans la chambre, réveillant la belle endormi. Alex était toujours sous sa forme de chat, et Happy fût très surpris sur le coup. Alex décida de le fixer.

« - Je crois que je me suis trompé de chambre. Dit-il avant de sortir. »

Alex se recoucha sur le lit et réessaya de se rendormir, mais Happy revient une nouvelle fois.

« - Non. Dit-il. Finalement c'était la bonne chambre. Tes qui? »

« - Miou. Lui répondit Alex sans le vouloir. »

« - Hein? Demanda Happy. »

« - Miou. Répondit-elle à nouveau. »

« - Hein!? Dit-il sans comprendre. »

« - Et merde il arrive pas à me comprendre! Dit Alex. Pourtant c'est un chat! … Ah non c'est vrai. C'est un Exid. »

« - Comment tu le sais? Demanda Happy très surpris. »

« - Tu peux me comprendre? Demanda Alex elle aussi surprise. »

« - Oui… Dit-il. C'est juste que tout à l'heure tu n'articulais pas très bien. »

« - Ah... Fît Alex qui se sentait très ridicule. »

« - Enfin... Commença Happy. Comment tu sais que je suis un Exid? »

Alex ne lui répondit pas.

« - Est-ce que tu es la fille de tout à l'heure? Demanda-t-il. »

« - Oui... Souffla Alex. »

Alex baissa la tête. Ça y est, il allait la prendre pour un monstre et aller le dire à tout le monde. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se transformer.

« - Mais c'est génial! Fît Happy complètement émerveillé. Tu es devenue un chat! C'est trop dément! »

Alex le regarda surpris. Il n'a pas peur?

« - Tu n'as pas peur de moi? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

« - Mais pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi? Fît-il surpris. »

Alex allait lui répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur les autres membres de l'équipe qui était inquiet pour Alex.

« - Bah... Commença Happy. Vous faites quoi ici? »

« - Nous sommes venus voir si la fille allait bien. Lui dit Erza. D'ailleurs... Où est-elle? »

« - Oh euh... Fît Happy en regardant Alex sous sa forme de chat. »

Alex le regarda en paniquant. Il ne fallait pas que les autres le sachent. Sinon le secret cacher depuis si longtemps pas la guilde sera découvert!

« - Elle est sorti prendre l'air. Dit Happy. »

Alex lui fît un regard compatissant. C'était si gentil de sa part.

Gray remarqua alors la présence d'Alex dans la pièce, mais il crut que c'était un autre chat.

« - Happy. Commença-t-il. Qui est ce chat? »

« - C'est... heu... Fît Happy en réfléchissant. »

Alex soupira intérieurement. Il est gentil mais il est un peu idiot!

« - Est-ce une amie à toi? Demanda Lucy. Elle est trop mignonne! »

« - Oui! Dit Happy brusquement. C'est une amie à moi! »

« - Quel est son nom? Demanda Erza en position assise devant Alex. »

Alex s'approcha lentement d'Erza et se frotta contre ses genoux en émettant un minuscule miaulement totalement adorable.

« - Elle s'appelle… heu… Commença Happy. Neko! »

Notre petite démone leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas très original comme nom.

« - Ça c'est un super nom! Lui dit Natsu en souriant. »

« - Vous êtes au courant que ''Neko'' et ''chat'' veulent dire la même chose? S'enquit Gray. »

« - Et alors!? Lui dit Natsu méchamment. Tu as un problème le glaçon surgelée!? »

« - La ferme le four à micro-onde! Lui répondit Gray. »

Notre chatte souria intérieurement. Ils n'avaient toujours pas arrêté de se battre autant après toute ses années.

« - Maintenant que j'y pense… Commença Erza en flattant la tête de la rose. Elle s'appelle comment cette fille? »

Il eût un gros silence dans la pièce.

« - C'est vraiment important? S'enquit Natsu. »

« - Si tu veux être capable de l'interpeller... Lui dit Lucy. Si c'est important! »

« - Oh ça va! Lui dit Natsu. Tu n'es pas obliger de me crier dessus! »

« - Mais quel imbécile... Chuchota Gray. »

« - Répète un peu! Lui dit Natsu menaçant. »

Alex sortit de l'étreinte d'Erza (qui était déçu qu'elle la quitte) et se dirigea lentement vers Gray.

« - Neko. Lui dit Erza. Où est-ce que tu vas? »

Natsu et Gray continuais à se lancer des insultes par-dessus la tête mais aucun d'eux ne remarqua la petite chatte qui s'approchait d'eux à petit pas léger.

« - Neko. Lui dit Lucy. Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher sinon tu vas être blessé. »

''Neko'' lança un regard très menaçant à notre chère constellationiste avant de continuer sa route vers nos deux mages de Fairy Tail. Lucy eût des frissons dans le dos après cet échange. C'était pire qu'avec Erza.

Une fois arrivé à destination (elle a cru qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais), Alex appuya ses deux minuscules pattes sur les jambes du mage de glace avant de le fixer. Gray, qui avait senti un poids sur sa jambe, regarda la chatte le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus.

« - Ouais t'es mignonne. Lui dit Gray avant de se mettre à genoux pour la caresser. »

Alex se mît à ronronner. Natsu, lui, était très en colère que son rivale le laisse en plan comme ça pour un simple chat! Erza, Lucy et Happy non plus d'ailleurs.

« - Bon moi j'y vais. Dit Natsu avant de sortir de la pièce. Tu viens Happy? »

« - Aye sir! Lui fit Happy avant de partir avec lui. »

« - Mais attendez-moi! Leur dit Lucy avant de les suivre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Erza essaya de reprendre ''Neko'' des bras de Gray, mais celle-ci s'éloigna des deux mages pour aller se mettre sur le lit en position assise.

« - Neko? Lui dit Erza. Ça va? »

Alex ne lui répondit pas. Car après tout un ''chat'' ne parle pas.

« - Neko. Lui dit Gray en s'approchant. Vient me voir. »

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ''Neko'' sauta sur Gray et se transforma subitement en humain. Les faisant chuter tous les deux vers le plancher. Erza laissa échapper un tout petit cri de terreur.

« - Mais tu es une humaine! Dit Gray en la regardant avec les yeux ronds. »

Alex rougit subitement en voyant la position dans laquelle elle était et se leva immédiatement.

« - N-non! Dit-elle. Je ne suis pas une humaine! Je suis une apparition! »

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que je peux te voir moi aussi? Demanda Erza suspicieuse. »

« - Je suis une apparition collective! Dit Alex en souriant faussement. »

Soudain, Gray se souvenu du visage de la jeune femme.

« - Mais tu es la fille de tout à l'heure! Lui dit-il. »

« - … Merde. Fît Alex en baissant la tête. Le secret est découvert. Père va me tuer. »

« - Tu nous avais caché ça!? Cria presque Erza en pleine panique. »

« - Non en fait il y a Happy qui est au cour... »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup et un chat bleu fît son entré.

« - Natsu et Lucy n'arrêtait pas de se donner des mots d'amour alors je suis revenue. Dit Happy jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Alex. Ah super! Tu as retrouvé ta forme! »

« - Happy! Lui dit Erza avec son regard menaçant. Pourquoi tu ne nous aies rien dit à propos d'elle! »

« - Eh bien c'est que... Commença à expliquer Happy terrifié. »

« - Il faut aller le dire à Natsu et Lucy! Constata Gray subitement. »

« - Non. Fît une voix très épeurante tout droit sorti de la bouche d'Alex. »

Tous la fixèrent avec les yeux ronds. Pourquoi changeait-elle brusquement de comportement? Puis ils comprirent.

« - Pourquoi tu les déteste? Demanda Happy. »

« - Hein!? Sursauta Alex. »

« - Pourquoi tu les déteste? Répéta Erza. Répond! »

« - Mais de quoi vous parlez! Fît Alex en riant faussement. Je ne les déteste pas! »

« - Arrête de mentir. Lui dit Gray. Et dit-nous la vérité. »

Alex arrêtât complètement de rire et se mit à fixer le vide.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Dit Alex. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Natsu et Lucy entrèrent dans la pièce.

« - Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Dit Alex avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment. »

« - Bah… Commença Natsu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »

Erza et Gray le fixèrent comme si il sortait d'une autre planète. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le détestait?

« - Très bonne question. Dirent Erza et Gray à l'unisson. »

Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger de l'hôtel pour pouvoir déguster un bon repas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alex revenu de sa ''promenade'' improvisé et entra dans sa chambre. Mais elle se souvenu qu'elle ne savait pas encore en quoi consistait la mission et, en plus, elle avait faim. Alors elle se dirigea elle aussi vers la salle à manger.

Une fois arrivé, tous la fixèrent.

« - Quoi? Demanda Alex. »

« - Rien. Dirent-ils ensemble. »

Alex les regardas avec un œil suspicieux et alla s'asseoir à la table avec eux pour ensuite commencer à manger. Ils reprirent tous leur conversation.

« - Au fait... Commença Alex. C'est quoi la mission? »

Il eût un gros silence dans la salle et ils la fixèrent tous une nouvelle fois.

« - Quoi!? Demanda Alex exaspéré. »

« - Tu ne sais même pas qu'elle est la mission!? S'exclama Happy. »

« - Bah non. Dit Alex. Tout ce que j'ai reçu c'est une lettre me demandant d'aider pour une mission et quel était le lieu du rendez-vous. »

« - Puis-je lire cette lettre? Demanda Erza. »

Alex était sur le point de sortir le petit bout de papier dans sa poche quand elle se rappela que son nom était écrit à l'intérieur.

« - Non. Dit Alex. »

« - Pourquoi? Demandèrent-ils soudain très sur leur gardes. »

« - Parce que... Commença Alex. Mon chien... »

« - Et? Continuèrent-ils. »

« - Il l'a mangé avant de le vomir sur les chaussures de mon père. Finit-elle. C'était très dégoûtant. Surtout qu'il y avait plein de grumeau et de... »

« - Ok ok, ça va, on a compris! Dirent-ils dégoûter. »

Alex sourit. Une chance que sa grand-mère avait été actrice.

« - Alors? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Cette mission? »

Erza se tourna vers elle afin de mieux lui expliquer.

« - En fait. Commença-t-elle. Nous devons retrouver un trésor qui a été volé par un groupe de mage très puissant. »

« - Ah juste ça? Dit Alex déçu. Bah ce n'est pas plus compliquer que de sauver une ville entière, arrêter une bande mage qui a fait plusieurs meurtres et empêcher un démon de détruire un bâtiment! »

« - Tu as déjà fait tout ça!? Demanda Lucy impressionnée. »

« - Nan. Dit Alex. Bon, j'ai déjà arrêté une bande de mage qui ont fait plusieurs meurtres, mais j'ai jamais sauvé une ville entière et empêcher un démon de détruire un bâtiment. Non, en fait, c'est moi qui détruis le bâtiment! »

Tous la regardèrent avec les yeux ronds.

« - Ouais, ça m'arrive environs cinq fois par semaine! Dit-elle avec le sourire. »

Ils retournèrent tous à leur repas, bien qu'ils fussent un peu traumatisés.

« - Maintenant que j'y pense... Commença Happy en regardant Alex. C'est quoi ton nom? »

Alex échappa sa fourchette par terre et tous la fixèrent encore.

« - C'est vrai qu'on ne connaît pas encore ton nom. Dit Natsu. »

« - Mon nom? Demanda Alex. »

« - Oui. Dit Gray. Ton nom. C'est quoi? »

Alex leur souria.

« - C'est un secret! Dit-elle. »

« - Non sérieux. Dit Erza. C'est quoi ton nom? »

Le regard d'Alex changea pour laisser place à un visage froid et glacial.

« - Je ne vous le dirais pas. Dit-elle. »

« - S'il te plais! Lui demanda Happy avec des yeux tout mignons. »

« - … Soupira Alex. Appelez-moi Neko. »

« - Ah comme le chat! Dit Natsu. »

« - Ne m'appelez pas Neko finalement. Dit-elle. »

« - Alors... Commença Lucy. On t'appelle comment? »

Alex se mît à réfléchir sérieusement.

« - Appelez-moi Atsui. Dit-elle. »

« - C'est ton nom? Demanda Gray. »

« - Non. Dit Alex triste. Une amie. »

« - Elle va bien? Demanda Erza. »

« - Elle est morte. Dit Alex. »

Un silence pesant se fît dans la salle.

« - Mais c'était il y a longtemps! Dit-elle en souriant. »

« - Tu… Commença Lucy. »

Alex lui jeta un regard froid.

« - J'ai dit que c'était il y a longtemps. Dit-elle avant de partir en courant. »

Alex regagna sa chambre, se coucha dans son lit et s'endormis quelque minute plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Happy réveilla Alex. Cette dernière n'était pas d'humeur et se leva avec une aura noir avant de se promener dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Elle fonça sans s'en rendre compte dans notre jolie constellationiste.

« - Hey! Dit Lucy. Mais regarde où tu vas! »

« - La ferme. Dit Alex avec une aura très noir. Si tu tiens à la vie. »

Et elle partit plus loin avant de tourner. Lucy, elle, avait l'impression d'avoir un poids lourd de retirer et décida de vérifier si elle portait toujours ses clés. Malheureusement, Alex les lui avais piqué.

« - Oh non! S'écria Lucy. Mes clés! »

Elle partit à la recherche de ses précieux esprits qu'elle retrouva un peu plus tard sur le plancher bien mis en évidence.

« - Ouf! Dit-elle en les prenants soulager. Je l'ai est retrouvé! »

Elle rangea ses clés et repartit en marchant.

Alex elle se baladait dans les couloirs avec une des clés qu'elle avait gardées. Celle de l'esprit du lion.

« - Est-ce que je l'invoque ou pas? Se demanda-t-elle. »

Finalement, elle se résigna à ne pas l'invoquer tout de suite et décida de cacher cet esprit dans l'une de ses poches. Quand soudain une voix l'interpella.

« - Hey! Atsui! »

Alex ne se retourna pas, vu qu'elle n'est pas habituer à ce qu'on l'appelle par ce prénom.

« - Atsui! Hé ho! Tu nous entends? »

Elle finit par se retourner et vît tout le reste de l'équipe qui l'attendait dans l'entré.

« - Quoi? Demanda-t-elle. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! Dit Gray. Il faut aller en mission! »

« - Ah oui! Dit-elle en se frappant le front. J'avais complètement oublié. Ok j'arrive. »

« - Heu… Commença Erza gêné. »

« - Quoi? Demanda Alex soudain très sur la défensive. »

« - Tu comptes vraiment y aller comme ça? Dit-elle en pointa la tenue d'Alex. »

Alex baissa son regard sur les vêtements qu'elle portait et compris vite qu'elle était encore en pyjama.

« - Et merde! Dit-elle. Ok allez-y je vous rejoins! »

« - Tu es sûr? Demanda Happy. »

« - Oui oui! Dit-elle. Allez-y! »

« - Si tu le dis. Dit Natsu en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Allez, on y va! »

Tandis que tous se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la mission, Alex retourna à sa chambre afin de pouvoir se changer.

Quelques heures plus tard, les autres arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit où la guilde de voleur s'était établis.

« - C'est ici? Demanda Lucy. »

« - D'après la carte oui. Dit Erza très absorbé par le plan. »

« - Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un endroit pour une guilde. Dit Gray. »

Erza leva finalement les yeux de la carte et vît l'endroit où ils étaient.

« - En effet. Dit-elle. »

« - Je sens une odeur pas très nette. Dit Natsu en humant l'air. »

Soudain, des milliers, des milliers et des milliers de mages sortirent d'en dessous de la terre et attaquèrent nos chère membre de Fairy Tail. Vu le nombre de personne qu'ils étaient et la force que chacun avait, nos personnage préféré était sur le point de perdre et étaient complètement épuisés.

Puis, Alex finit par arriver et fût surprise de voir les gens qui attaquaient ses ''amis''.

« - Eh bien! Dit-elle. Moi qui croyais vous avoir arrêté! »

L'un des mages finît par se retourner vers Alex. Et dès qu'il la vît, il s'écria en paniquant :

« - Courez! Le démon est là! Courez! »

Et tous finirent par s'enfuir en courant, laissant Alex et les autres.

Ces derniers la regardaient avec un visage interrogateur.

« - T'avais pas dit que tu n'avais pas fait de mission durant 3 ans? Demanda Happy. »

« - Si. Dit Alex. Mais eux je l'ai ais rencontrer durant ma marche matinal. »

« - Et? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

« - Et il y en as quelque uns qui sont mort… Continua-t-elle un peu gêner. »

Tous la fixèrent avec des gros yeux.

« - Je déteste être déranger durant ma marche matinal! S'énerva-t-elle avant de commencer à marcher vers un endroit précis. »

« - Hé où tu vas! Demanda Erza. »

« - À votre guilde. Répondit Alex. »

Puis elle disparût derrière la cime des arbres tandis que tous les autres se regardèrent avec les yeux ronds. Comment se fait-il qu'elle connaît l'emplacement de la guilde?

« - Tout le monde va bien? Demanda Lucy en se relevant. »

« - Ouais. Grommela Natsu en se relevant également. »

« - Ils étaient vraiment fort ces types! S'exclama Happy. »

« - Ouais. Rajouta Gray déjà debout. »

« - Si eux étaient super fort… Commença Lucy terrifiée. Vous imaginez la force de… d'Atsui? »

« - Ah oui c'est vrai. Commença Erza. Nous devons l'appelez Atsui. Eh bien j'imagine qu'elle doit avoir une force exceptionnelle. »

Lucy eût l'air d'être complètement morte de peur.

« - Parlant d'elle. Commença Happy. Pourquoi elle connaît l'emplacement de la guilde? »

Il eût un gros silence. Puis, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui revenait avant d'apercevoir Alex.

« - 45 minutes que je marche… Murmura-t-elle avant de continuer plus fort. Au fait, votre guilde… »

Ils l'écoutèrent tous avec une oreille attentive.

« - Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment par-là? Dit-elle en pointant la direction où elle était partit. »

Il y eût un énorme blanc dans la tête de tout le monde avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase.

« - Quoi!? Hurlèrent-ils. Tu ne sais pas où est notre guilde!? »

« - Bah non! Répliqua Alex. Je ne suis pas Dieu non plus! »

Erza soupira, cette fille l'étonnera toujours.

« - Tu étais bien dans la bonne direction. Dit-elle. Tu n'as simplement pas marché assez longtemps. Il faut une heure pour y arriver d'ici. »

Soudain, Alex eût l'air de la personne la plus déprimée au monde.

« - J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien… Lâcha-t-elle en broyant du noir. Je suis si fatiguée… »

« - Eh oui! Lâcha Happy en tapotant sa jambe. Tu devras marcher un autre 60 minute. »

« - Nooooooooooooooooooooon! Hurla Alex aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Je ne veux pas marcher! C'est une torture! Pourquoi le ciel s'acharne-t-il sur moi comme ça! Injustice nucléaire! »

« - Hein!? Dirent-ils tous en même temps. Injustice nucléaire!? »

« - Un problème? Dit-elle avec un regard machiavélique. »

« - Non non! Dirent-ils. »

« - Ok! Dit Alex avant de recommencer son ''chialage''.

« - Alex. Commença Erza. Arrête de chialer et avance. »

« - Non! Dit-elle. Je ne partirais pas! »

« - Pff. Dit Gray avant de la prendre sur ses épaules. Natsu, c'est toi qui la prends tantôt. »

« - Laissez-moi descendre! Dit Alex en frappant le dos de Gray. »

« - Je vois pas pourquoi je la porterais! Se plaignît Natsu. »

« - Je veux descendre! Hurla Alex en continuant de frapper le dos de Gray. »

« - La ferme… Murmura Gray. »

« - Je la porterais moi! Dit Happy enthousiaste. »

Alex arrêtât soudainement de frapper le dos de Gray.

« - Je vais pouvoir voler… Dit-elle avec un regard de rêveur. »

« - Aie sir! Lui dit Happy. »

« - Mais là il faut aller à la guilde! Dit Alex avant de frapper le dos de Gray. Aller! Avance! »

« - Je ne suis pas ton chien… Jura Gray en avançant. »

« - Bien sûr que si! Dit Alex. D'ailleurs, maintenant je vais t'appeler Gray le chien! »

« - Heu! Fît Gray choqué. C'est insultant! »

« - Je sais… Dit Alex avec une aura noir. Tu seras mon chien… Donc mon souffre-douleur… Mouahahaha… »

« - Heu… Commença Gray. Et si Happy te prenais tout de suite? »

« - Oui… Continua Alex avec le même regard rêveur de tout à l'heure avant de descendre du dos de Gray. »

Elle s'accrocha donc à Happy avant de s'envoler dans le ciel en direction de la guilde. Mais ils restaient quand même proche des autres, afin d'arriver en même temps qu'eux. Mais Alex s'en fichait. Elle avait maintenant le bonheur de pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Enfin, elle volait!

« - Je vole! Cria-t'elle. »

1 heure plus tard, aux portes de la guilde :

« - Salut les nazes! Hurla Natsu en donnant son habituel coup de pied dans la porte. »

Tous le monde l'ignora et l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde entra. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes et quelques hésitations qu'Alex se décida finalement à rentrer. Et, comme elle s'y attendait, personne ne la reconnue. Enfin… Presque…

« - Al… Commença Mirajane heureuse de retrouver son amie d'enfance et avec les bras ouvert dans sa direction. »

Soudain, Alex fît une multitude de signe plus étrange les uns que les autres, comme si elle envoyait un message codée à Mirajane. Bizarrement, celle-ci le compris et ce dirigea finalement vers Erza.

« - Erza! Dit Mirajane en donnant un câlin à cette dernière. Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

Tous la regardèrent avec des gros yeux. Même Alex qui s'étonnait qu'elle soit allée vers son ennemie juré plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Heu… Commença Erza outré. Mirajane!? »

« - Oui? Dit-elle d'une voix douce tout en se dégagent. »

« - Tu ne serais pas malade? Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur le front de la barmaid. »

« - Je suis en pleine forme! Dit-elle en s'éloignant. »

« - Peut-être qu'elle a bu? Chuchota Lucy aux autres. »

« - Oui peut-être… Chuchota Natsu. »

Le petit groupe fixa Mirajane qui envoyait une autre multitude de signe en leur direction qui était en fait destiné à Alex.

« Tu me redevra ça. Pensa Alex en décodant son message. Merci beaucoup Mirajane… »

Soudain, Makarov s'approcha d'Alex tout souriant.

« - Bienvenue à la maison! Dit-il. Cela faisait longtemps! »

« - Oui très longtemps. Lui dit Alex en souriant. »

« - Vous la connaisse!? S'exclama toute la guilde qui ne se rappelait pas de cette petite rose. »

« - Mais bien sûr! Leur dit-il en pensant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Ses parents sont de très bons amis à moi! »

« - Oh…. Fît la guilde en croyant le mensonge de leur maître. »

« - Alors? Demanda Makarov à Alex. Comment vont tes parents? »

« - Eh bien… Commença Alex. Mon père est toujours en colère, parce que je n'arrête pas de faire exploser la guilde, et ma mère… Ma mère est en dépression! »

Tous regardèrent Alex avec les yeux aussi gros que la terre. Tous, sauf le maître et Mirajane.

« - Ah! Fît le maître en souriant. C'est très bien! »

« - N'est-ce pas? Lui dit Alex en souriant également. »

Tous fixèrent le maître avec traumatisme. Depuis quand c'était bien que quelqu'un soit en dépression!?

« - Au fait… Demanda Alex. Est-ce que j'ai toujours ma chambre? »

« - Bien sûr! Dit-il enjouée. Tu peux y aller si tu veux! »

« - Elle à une chambre!? S'exclama une nouvelle fois la guilde. »

« - Bien sûr! Leur dit Makarov une nouvelle fois. Elle passait son temps ici quand elle était jeune! »

« - Ah! Alors nous la connaissons! »

« - Non! Dit le maître. C'était avant que vous ne soyez là! »

« - Mmm… Fît la guilde sceptique à cause du très jeune âge de la fille. »

« - Bon j'y vais! Dit Alex en montant à l'étage. »

« - Elle a le droit de monter à l'étage!? S'exclama encore la guilde. »

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient reconstruit la guilde en plus grand et que le deuxième étage était devenu accessible à tous, il fût interdit d'y monter au bout de quelques jours. Seul les mages de rang S et appartenant à la guilde pouvait y accéder.

« - Bien sûr! Dit le maître. Ses parents lui ont donné ce privilège! »

« Même si c'est plutôt elle qui se l'est donner plus jeune… Pensa-t-il. »

« - Ok… Fît la guilde de plus en plus sceptique au sujet d'elle. »

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy et Happy finirent par monter en haut afin de suivre Alex. Cette dernière se mît en colère.

« - Arrêter de me suivre! Leur dit-elle avant de partir en courant vers le fond du deuxième étage. »

Malheureusement pour elle, ils continuèrent de la suivre. Elle n'eût à peine le temps de se cacher dans une pièce et de refermer la porte qu'ils se ruèrent tous vers la porte. Alex barra la porte juste à temps. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se rendit compte qu'Erza était entré avant elle.

« - Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Alex. Mais comment tu as fait pour arriver ici avant moi!? »

« - Ce n'est pas important. Lui dit Erza avant de commencer à la fixer. »

Alex se sentît soudain très mal à l'aise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Alex. »

« - J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Chuchota Erza très concentré. »

Alex prît soudain un air très paniqué. Et si elle se souvenait? Elle allait le dire à toute la guilde et tout le monde, y compris Natsu, se rappellerais d'elle! Elle serait obligée de disparaître encore!

« - Mmm… Commença Erza en fouillant dans un placard avant d'en sortir un vieil album poussiéreux et de le feuilleté. »

Alex entendait les coups des autres sur la porte. Elle allait bientôt être défoncée si ça continuait!

« - Là! Dit Erza assise sur le lit en pointant une photo en particulier dans son album. C'est toi juste là. »

Alex s'approcha d'Erza afin de mieux regarder la photo.

Cette photos datait d'il y a dix ans. Elle était avec Mirajane, qui essayait de provoquer Erza, et Natsu qui parlait avec Lissanna, qu'elle croit avoir aperçu tout à l'heure, et Happy. Elle était la seule qui regardait l'appareil en train de prendre le cliché, malgré le fait qu'elle se faisait taquiné par Loki en même temps. Au fond il y avait… Atsui…

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui étais la meilleure amie de Mirajane et Natsu? Demanda Erza. Et ton nom, si je me souviens bien c'est Al… »

Soudain, la porte céda sous le poids des autres et Alex jeta en quelques secondes l'album photos dans la penderie tout en faisant taire Erza d'une main.

« - Chut. Lui chuchota Alex. Personne n'est au courant à part toi, Mirajane et le maître. Pas un mot à personne. »

Erza hocha la tête discrètement et Alex pût enlever sa main. Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers le tas de personnes couché par terre sur la porte défoncé.

« - Aie… Se plaignît Lucy qui avait mal à la tête. »

« - Gray! Cria presque Natsu. Enlève ton derrière que je puisse me lever! »

« - Tu peux bien parler! Lui répondit Gray sur le même ton. Lucy et Happy sont au-dessus de moi! Comment tu veux que je me lève! »

« - Tout ce poids… Murmura Happy qui était sous Lucy. Trop… Lourd… »

« - Comment!? Dit Lucy soudain très offusqué. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici. Leur dit Erza avec une aura noire. »

Ils se levèrent tous d'un seul coup.

« - Nous… heu… Commença Lucy. Nous étions venus pour savoir comment se faisait-il qu… Qu'Atsui est le droit de monter au deuxième étage… »

« - Eh bien. Continua Alex. Je viens juste d'expliquer à Erza que si j'avais ce privilège c'était parce que mes parents ont été d'une grande aide à cette guilde et que pour les remerciés, j'avais le droit de venir ici n'importe quand et d'accédé à n'importe quel pièce. »

« - Exactement. Dit Erza. Et comme vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici…. »

Ils se mirent tous à trembler, sauf Alex, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leu faire subir?

« - Vous allez descendre immédiatement! Leur dit-elle avant de les renvoyez au premier étage d'un seul coup de pied. »

« - Merci beaucoup Erza. Lui dit Alex. Il ne faut surtout pas que personne ne le sache. Sinon je serais obligé d'effacer la mémoire de tout le monde et de faire croire une deuxième fois que j'ai disparue. »

« - En fait… Dit Erza. Personne ne t'a oublié. C'est juste que comme tu avais disparue, tout le monde pensais que tu étais morte, y compris Natsu. »

« - Hum…. »

« - Bon tu viens? Lui dit Erza Tu dois avoir faim! Tu ne veux pas manger un morceau? »

Alex se rendit compte qu'elle avait une faim de loup et acquiesça à la demande d'Erza avant de la suivre pour pouvoir prendre un bon repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant qu'Alex mangeai, le maître s'approcha d'elle.

« - Au fait ma petite. Demanda le maître. Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici? »

« - Ah c'est simple. Lui dit Alex. Jusqu'à ce que mon père remarque ma disparition. Mais comme ça fait déjà deux jours que je n'ai pas fait exploser la guilde, il doit déjà être au courant. Donc… Dans quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus. »

Dans la guilde de Gaikoz…

Le père d'Alex était en train de réfléchir.

« Mmm… Pensa-t-il. Ça fait longtemps qu'Alex n'a pas fait sauter la guilde… Elle m'a enfin écouté! »

Puis, il s'en alla prendre un savoureux petit déjeuner.

De retour à Fairy Tail.

« - Mm. Dit le maître. Je vois. Eh bien, reste ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite! »

« - Mais j'y compte bien. Lui dit Alex en souriant avant de se lever de table et d'aller dans sa chambre. »

Lucy, elle, posa une question à Mirajane.

« - Mirajane? Lui demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu es proche d'elle? »

Mirajane failli échapper une de ses assiettes par terre.

« - Comment tu le sais? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise. »

« - Vous vous envoyer des signes bizarres depuis tout à l'heure. Lui expliqua Gray qui était tout prêt. On s'est dit que c'était peut-être une sorte de code. »

Mirajane soupira.

« - Oui je la connais. Leur expliqua Mirajane. C'est une de mes amies que j'ai eût depuis l'enfance… »

« - Ah! S'exclama Natsu. Alors tu peux nous dire son nom! »

« - Désolé non. Leur dit Mirajane. J'ai promis de ne rien dire. »

« - Mmm… Réfléchit Lucy. Si tu es son amie d'enfance… Tu dois certainement connaître Atsui? »

« - Qui t'as parlé d'elle!? Lui dit Mirajane avec une aura noire. »

« - Elle nous a dit de l'appeler comme ça… Expliqua Gray. »

Mirajane devenu plus calme et recommença à essuyer sa vaisselle.

« - Atsui est une autre de mes amies d'enfances… Leur expliqua Mirajane. Elle était sourde à l'époque, ce qui explique notre language codée. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda Natsu soudain très intéresser. »

« - Atsui c'est fait tuer… Commença Mirajane. Par notre chère visiteuse. »

Happy, qui écoutait depuis le début, recracha le poisson qu'il était en train d'avaler.

« - Elle l'a tué!? S'exclamèrent-ils tous. »

« - Mais elle n'a pas fait exprès! Leur dit Mirajane. Elle n'a juste pas réussit à contrôler son pouvoir une fois, et elle a fait brûler une bâtisse dans laquelle se trouvait Atsui. Elle s'en veut terriblement depuis ce jour. »

Erza, qui était à proximité, baissa la tête.

« - Elle était si triste… Commença Erza. Je me souviens quel pleurait presque tous les jours… »

Tous se retournèrent vers Erza.

« - Tu la connais!? S'exclamèrent-ils. »

« - Bien sûr. Leur dit Erza. J'ai su son identité il y a quelques minutes dans la chambre. »

« - Elle te l'a dit? Lui demanda Mirajane. »

« - Non. Commença Erza. Je l'ai découvert. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que je me venge du dernier combat que nous avons fait toute les deux… »

« - Oui… Dit Mirajane en souriant. Elle t'avait battus haut la main. »

« - Quoi!? S'exclama Natsu. Elle t'a battu!? »

Natsu se leva pour pouvoir aller défier Alex, mais Erza et Mirajane se précipitèrent devant lui.

« - Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Lui dit Erza malveillante. »

« - Pourquoi? Lui dit Natsu qui n'avait pas du tout peur d'elle. »

« - Elle déteste être dérangé. Lui dit Mirajane. Et si tu tiens à rester en vie, ne va pas la voir. »

Natsu eût soudain très peur de notre petite démone et il décida de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

« - Je vais attendre un petit peu… Commença-t-il. »

Erza sourit. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle était forte.

Pour ce qui se passait avec Alex dans sa chambre, cette dernière essayais sans cesse d'ouvrir la porte du lion en vain afin de pouvoir invoquer Loki. Un autre de ses amis d'enfance. Mais la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et Alex en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre.

« - Loki tu es méchant! Fini par lâcher Alex. Moi j'essaie de t'invoquer pour pouvoir te voir et toi tu ne viens même pas! C'est décidé je te boude! »

Au même moment une lumière aveuglante jaillît au milieu de la pièce et Loki en sortit comme si de rien était.

« - Loki! Cria presque notre petite rose avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui donner un câlin. Ça fait tellement longtemps! »

« - Alex!? Laissa échapper Loki de stupeur. Tu es vivante!? »

« - Non! Dit Alex sarcastique. Je suis un fantôme et je suis venu te hanter pour le restant de tes jours afin de toujours pouvoir t'appelez ''Loki le poulet'' »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Encore ce surnom débile.

« - Au fait… Commença-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu m'as invoqué? »

« - Ah ça j'en ai aucune idée! Lui mentit Alex en souriant. T'es apparus comme ça! C'est tout! »

« - Est-ce que les autres savent que tu es ici? »

« - Mmm… Fît Alex en réfléchissant. Les seuls qui sont au courant sont toi, Erza, Mirajane et le maître. Sinon les autres pensent tous que je suis une autre personne! »

« - Je vois… Fît Loki. »

« - Et tu ne dois surtout pas m'appelez par mon prénom en face d'eux! Lui dit Alex. »

« - Mm… Oui d'accord. »

Alex lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main et de l'amener à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« - Hé! S'exclama Loki. Mais on va où? »

« - Voir les autres! Lui dit Alex. »

« - Mais pourquoi? Lui demanda Loki un peu surpris. »

Alex arrêtât soudainement de marcher avant de se retourner vers lui.

« - Il faut que je redonne ta clé à ta maîtresse! Lui dit Alex en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

« - Tu as volé ma clé!? Lui dit-il un peu en colère. »

« - Mais non! Mentit Alex. Elle était par terre dans le couloir alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être la prendre pour quelques heures… »

Loki regarda Alex d'un air suspect avant de hausser les épaules. Quel importance qu'elle l'est voler ou non? L'important c'est qu'elle allait la redonner à sa maîtresse non?

« - Oh non! Cria la voix de Lucy du premier étage. »

« - Ah! Fît Alex. Je crois qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a plus ta clé… »

Loki fusilla Alex du regard tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy? Lui demanda Levy. »

« - J'ai perdu la clé de Loki! Lui dit Lucy. »

« - Tu te l'es plutôt faites voler… Dit Loki qui arriva derrière elle. »

« - Loki! S'exclama toute la guilde. »

« - Voler!? S'exclama Lucy. Par qui? »

« - Par elle. Fît Loki en pointant Alex du doigt qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. »

Tous se mirent à fixer Alex qui sifflotait tranquillement quand elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait.

« - Quoi? S'enquit-elle. »

« - Donne-moi ma clé! Lui dit Lucy méchamment. »

« - Ma clé de maison? Dit Alex innocemment. Désolé mais mes parents m'ont toujours dit de ne pas donner ma clé à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Non! Lui dit Lucy. Ma clé de l'esprit du Lion. »

« - Ah! S'exclama Alex. Tu veux parler de cette clé? »

En disant cette phrase Alex montra la clé qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Lucy se mît soudainement dans une violente colère.

« - Rend-moi ma clé! Dit-elle. »

« - Nan! Fît Alex en lui faisant une grimace. Si tu veux l'avoir tu n'as qu'à me battre! »

Lorsqu'elles entendirent ceci, Mirajane échappa les ustensiles qu'elle nettoyait par terre et Erza s'étouffa avec sa nourriture. Elle n'était pas sérieuse!? Qui pourrait vaincre un démon!?

Le maître, lui, fît comme si de rien était. Après tout, jamais Alex n'oserais faire du mal à quelqu'un de la guilde. Même si elle déteste cette personne.

« - D'accord! Dit Lucy qui était très déterminé à ravoir sa clé. »

« - Attend Lucy tu ne sais pas qu'elle est sa f… Commença Mirajane et Erza en même temps. »

« - Ouvre-toi! Cria Lucy. Porte de la bulle d'or! Je t'appelle Taurus! »

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante apparut et Taurus, l'esprit de Lucy, en sortit. Loki, lui, s'éloignant tranquillement en se disant que Lucy était en train de perdre son temps. Alex, elle, se retenait de rire.

« - Bat cette fille afin que je puisse récupérer ma clé! Dit Lucy à Taurus. »

« - À vos ordres maîtresse! Lui dit Taurus avec un air particulièrement pervers. »

Mais au moment où Taurus regarda Alex, il se figea sur place.

« - Taurus! Dit Lucy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!? »

« - Je m'incline devants quelqu'un qui est plus fort que moi. Dit Taurus en se mettant à genoux avant de disparaître! »

« - Hey! Hurla Lucy. Mais où tu vas!? »

Alex laissa échapper un léger gloussement juste avant que Lucy appelle chacun de ses esprits. Mais chaque fois ils disaient qu'elle était trop forte pour eux ou qu'elle était trop gentille pour Gemini. Tout les autres avaient fini par se lasser du combat. Mais ils sont idiot ou quoi!?

« Ils ne sont pas idiot. Pensa Loki. Mais si jamais il se batte contre un démon comme Alex, ils disparaîtront à jamais. »

Lucy était épuisée d'avoir utilisé tous ses esprits alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas osé le tout petit doigt sur Alex. Mais qui était-elle?

« - Alors? Lui dit Alex. Tu abandonner déjà? »

Lucy jura avant d'utiliser l'une de ces dernières clés. Celle d'Aquarius.

« - Ouvre-toi porte des esprits! Hurla Lucy. Viens à moi, Aquarius! »

Une fois qu'Aquarius fût arrivé, celle-ci se mît à hurler sur Lucy du fait qu'elle venait de déranger ses vacances en amoureux avec Scorpion.

« - Hey! Fît Alex. Mais c'est Aquiarius! Comme ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu! »

Aquarius finît par se tourner vers Alex et prît panique immédiatement.

« - Le démon! Hurla-t-elle. »

« -Ro! Fît Alex exaspéré. Mais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça à la fin! Je ne suis pas un monstre! … Peut-être que si en fait de compte… »

« - Je suis désolé Lucy! Dit Aquarius précipitamment. Mais je vais partir maintenant! Bye! »

« - Hey mais attend! Dit Lucy avant de voir Aquarius disparaître. »

« - Alors c'est fini? Dit Alex ennuyé. Et moi qui croyais que ça allait être amusant... »

Lucy se mît à réfléchir. Comment allait-elle faire pour ravoir la clé de Loki? Attendez… Loki!? Mais oui bien sûr! Il était juste à côté!

« - Loki! Lui dit Lucy précipitamment. Aide-moi à ravoir ta clé! »

Loki ne fît que la fixer.

« - Non. Dit-il avant de sortir à l'extérieur de la guilde. »

Alex partit à rire d'un coup.

« - Mais pourquoi aucun de mes esprits ne veulent t'attaquer! Lui demanda Lucy. »

« - Eh bien, c'est simple! Dit Alex. Je possède en moi un pouvoir qui peut tuer un esprit s'il ose m'attaquer. »

Lucy la regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« - Mais pas seulement les esprits! Enchaîna Alex. Tout ce qui vit sur terre peut mourir en moins d'un seul coup! »

Lucy eût soudain très peur d'Alex. En moins d'un seul coup?

« - Alors… Commença Lucy effrayé. Pour Loki… »

« - Ah non! Dit Alex. Lui c'est différent! On est amis depuis l'enfance! Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai volé cette clé et pas les autres? »

Lucy la regarda surprise. Alors tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était revoir son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années?

« - Tient. Lui dit Alex en lui tendant sa clé avant que Lucy ne la prenne dans ses mains. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. Et puis, je ne voulais pas vraiment te battre. »

Puis Alex s'éloigna en direction de Gray tandis que Lucy fixait sa clé dans sa main.

Quelque part dans une autre guilde.

Le père d'Alex commençait vraiment à être suspicieux. Alors il alla voir sa femme.

« - Chérie? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu sais où se trouve Alex? »

La mère d'Alex eût un vague sentiment de peur avant de répondre normalement :

« - Elle dans sa chambre! Elle ta finalement écouter! »

« - Ah! Fît son mari avant de retourner à ses occupations qui était boire et manger. »

De retour à Fairy Tail.

Alex s'approcha de plus en plus de Gray et celui-ci ne la vît pas venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute sur son dos.

« - Aller Gray le chien! Dit Alex en pointant en avant. Avance! »

« - Je ne suis pas ton chien! Lui dit Gray avant de commencer à marcher. »

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu avances? Lui demanda Alex avec un sourire suspicieux. »

Gray se figea sur place immédiatement, entre temps, tout le monde s'était mis à les regarder, y compris Jubia, qui était soudain très en colère.

« - Lâche Gray-Sama! Dit Jubia à Alex qui était descendu du dos de Gray. Gray-Sama est à Jubia et à personne d'autre! »

Alex commença à fixer Jubia avant de mettre une main sur son épaule.

« - Jubia le poisson! Lui dit Alex en souriant. »

« - Poisson? Dit Jubia interloquée. »

« - Oui! Dit Alex. Et j'aime le poisson. »

Quand Alex avait dit cette phrase, elle pensait à de la nourriture. Mais Jubia pensait qu'elle parlait d'un animal de compagnie.

« - Ah d'accord! Dit Jubia. Alors Alex aime Jubia! »

« - Oui… Dit Alex. Tu préfères être cuit au four ou sur le barbecue? »

« - KYYYYA! Hurla Jubia avant de s'enfuir en courant. »

« - Mais reviens! Lui dit Alex qui venait juste de commencer à avoir faim. »

Tous commencèrent à rire tandis qu'Alex s'approcha d'Elfman avant de le regarder de haut en bas.

« - Elfman l'ours! Lui dit Alex. »

« - Un ours? Lui demanda-t-il. »

« - Oui! Continua Alex. Un ours c'est super viril! »

« - Ouais! Dit-il. Tape là-dedans! »

« - Ouais! Dit Alex en tapant dans la main qu'Elfman lui montrait. »

Tous recommencèrent à rire des surnoms qu'Alex avait donnés.

« - Happy le chat! Dit Alex en souriant toujours. »

« - Moi je dis que ça devrais être toi le chat. Dit Gray boudeur. »

« - Oui! Continua Happy. C'est vrai! »

« - Happy le chat… Dit Alex avec un regard menaçant. »

« - Ok ok! Dirent-ils soudain très terrifié. »

Alex s'approcha de Lissanna.

« - Lissanna le lapin! Lui dit Alex. »

« - Un lapin? Dirent-ils tous ensemble. »

« - Bien sûr! Dit Alex sur la défensive. Un lapin c'est super mignon! Et Lissanna est super mignonne! »

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel. Son raisonnement n'était pas du tout logique, mais c'est vrai que Lissanna était mignonne.

Alex remarqua alors une chose (Ou était-ce une personne?) couvert de truc en métal. Si bien qu'Alex se plaça devant cette ''chose'' et le fixa durant presque une demi-heure. Tout le monde retint leur souffle.

« - C'est quoi ton nom? Demanda Alex à la ''chose'' au bout d'un moment. »

« - Gajeel. Dit ''la chose''. »

« - Gajeel… Murmura Alex d'un air pensif. Gajeel… »

Soudain Alex sourit d'un air machiavélique.

« - Gajeel le poteau en métal! Dit-elle fière de son surnom. »

Tous partirent dans un éclat de fou rire qui n'était pas près de s'arrêter avant une bonne heure. Gajeel fît la mou.

« - Je déteste ce surnom. Dit-il en grognant. »

« - Presque toute les personnes que je connais n'aime pas leur surnom. Dit Alex en souriant avant de se tourner vers toute la guilde. À qui le tour maintenant? »

S'ensuivît des surnoms les plus mignon et les plus horrible que la guilde de Fairy Tail n'ai jamais reçu. Wendy reçut le surnom de l'oiseau, le maître reçut celui de ''Maître Hibou dans Winnie l'ourson'' (Même si personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ça), Guildartz le renard, Erza la dinde (Elle fût très en colère de celui-ci), Kana le cochon-dinde, Mirajane le cygne, Levy le livre, Luxus la prise électrique (Mais qu'est-ce que c'est!?) et Carla l'écureuil. Lucy, qui se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas de surnom, demanda à Alex de lui en donner un.

« - Non. Dit Alex avec un regard noir. »

« - Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain très peinée. »

« - Parce que. Continua Alex froidement. »

« - S'il te plais! Lui supplia Lucy. »

« - Mmm… Fît Alex en réfléchissant. Ah! Ça y'est j'ai trouvé! »

« - C'est quoi? Demanda Lucy très excitée. »

« - Lucy la sangsue! Dit-elle enjouée avant de s'éloigné subitement très loin d'elle. »

Soudain, Loki rentra par les portes de la guilde après quelques minutes.

« - Et lui!? S'exclama toute la guilde. C'est quoi son surnom!? »

« - Loki le poulet! Hurla Alex. »

Tous repartirent à rire tandis que Loki devenût boudeur.

« - Je déteste ce surnom débile. Dit-il. »

« - Je sais! Lui dit Alex. Tu me le dis très souvent! »

« - Et moi! Demanda soudain Natsu. Est-ce que j'ai un surnom? »

« - Non. Dit Alex aussi froidement qu'avec Lucy. »

« - Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il un peu triste. »

« - Parce que je n'en donne qu'à mes amis. Lui répondit Alex. »

« - Mais on est amis non? Demanda Natsu en souriant. »

« - Non. Dit Alex en s'en allant. »

Natsu repartit s'asseoir à côté de Lucy très triste tandis que cette dernière réfléchissait sur un point. Comment se faisait-il qu'Atsui connaisse tous les noms des personnes de la guilde?

« - Atsui? Demanda Lucy. Comment tu connais les noms de tout le monde? »

Alex lui sourit.

« - C'est simple!| Dit Alex. Quand j'étais petite je venais tout le temps ici! Je connais donc tout le monde! »

« - Ah bon!? S'exclama Natsu en relevant la tête ainsi que toute la guilde. »

« - Ouais! Dit Alex en souriant. Sauf toi, toi, toi et toi. »

En disant cette phrase Alex pointa Natsu, Lucy, Gray et Happy.

Soudain, un déclic se fît dans la tête d'Elfman. Cette fille, ces cheveux roses, cette humeur enjouée… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? C'est Alex! La fille qui passait toujours son temps avec Mirajane! Elles étaient meilleures amies! Elfman ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeller par son vrai nom quand Mirajane l'interrompue.

« - Ne fais pas ça. Lui chuchota Mirajane. Sinon elle sera obligée d'effacer la mémoire de tout le monde encore une fois. »

Effacer la mémoire? Encore une fois? C'était pour ça que personne ne se souvenait d'elle? Elfman referma sa bouche. Mirajane avait raison. Il valait mieux se taire pour l'instant.

« - Ah! S'exclama Alex en s'asseyant paresseusement. »

Tous la fixèrent avec un grand intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant?

« - Je suis fatigué… Dit Alex en couchant sa tête sur le bras de (Devinez qui?) Gray. Bonne nuit! »

« - Hey! Cria Gray en essayant de se dégager. Mais ne dort pas sur moi! »

Tandis que toute la guilde recommençais à rire au éclat une nouvelle fois, Natsu remarqua le petit sourire en coin qu'Atsui venait de faire. Étrangement, elle lui disait quelque chose.

« - Hey Loki! Demanda Natsu. Tu peux me dire c'est quoi le vrai nom d'Atsui? »

« - Désolé Natsu. Lui dit Loki. Je n'ai pas le droit. Si tu veux le savoir tu n'as qu'à t'en rappelez. »

« - M'en rappelez? S'enquit Natsu. Alors je la connais? »

« - Tout le monde la connais. Lui dit Erza qui avait entendu toute la conversation. Mais tout le monde l'a oublié. C'est triste. »

« - Oui. Dit Mirajane. »

Il eût un silence avant que Lucy et Happy s'approche rapidement de Natsu.

« - Natsu! Lui dit Happy. Vient! Moi et Lucy ont à trouver une mission! »

« - Yosh! Dit Natsu enjouée avant de sortir en courant de la guilde avec eux. Allons-y! »

Une fois Lucy, Natsu et Happy partit, Erza se tourna vers Mirajane.

« - Tient Mira. Demanda Erza. Comment se fait-il que tu te rappelles d'elle? »

« - Je suis l'une des seules à avoir été dans la confidence. Lui répondit Mirajane. Les autres personnes au courant sont le maître, Loki, toi et Elfman maintenant. Puisqu'il s'est souvenu. »

« - Hm. Fît Erza en réfléchissant. Je vois. Comment se fait-il qu'il s'en est souvenu? »

« - Probablement le fait qu'Alex a dit quelque chose qu'elle lui disait souvent. Lui chuchota Mirajane pour que personne n'entende. »

« - Bataille de bouffe! Hurla Alex qui s'était réveillé avant de lancer une multitude de nourriture sur toute la guilde. Yata! C'est moi la meilleur! »

« - Pas du tout! Hurla Mirajane qui avait reçu un homard bleu à la figure (Ça existe?). C'est moi la meilleur! »

« - Voyons Mira! Fît Alex en évitant l'un des projectiles de cette dernière. Tu sais bien qu'entre nous deux c'est moi qui gagne! »

« - C'est ce qu'on va voir! Lui dit Mirajane avec le même regard machiavélique que notre démone. À l'attaque! »

Et s'ensuivit ensuite une longue bataille assommante où tous furent terrassé à coup de patate grillé par nos deux concurrente jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. À ce moment, tout le monde rentrèrent dans leur chambre afin de pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Tout le monde, sauf une personne.

En effet, Alex était resté assise sur le toit afin de regarder les étoiles. Combien de temps allait-elle rester? Après tout, cela faisait bientôt trois jours qu'elle n'était pas rentré. Son père avait sûrement remarqué son absence…

Plus loin, dans une guilde nommé Gaikoz.

« - C'est étrange… Fît le père d'Alex en faisant les cent pas. Très étrange… »

« - Qu'est-ce qui est étrange chérie? Demanda sa femme. »

« - Alex est calme… Murmura le maître suspicieux. Très calme. Trop calme. »

« - Ah? Fît la mère inquiète. »

« - Oui… Continua le maître avant de se lever. Je vais aller la voir. »

Avant que la mère de la rose puisse l'empêcher, le père d'Alex était déjà monter en haut et il était maintenant devant la porte de la chambre de cette dernière.

« - Alex? Fît le père en ouvrant la porte. Tu es là? »

Il eût un silence pesant avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre.

« - Alex? »

Soudain, il comprit. Elle était partit.

« - Aaaaaaaalex! Hurla-t-il en colère. »

Le lendemain matin, à Fairy Tail.

« - J'ai faim! Hurla une voix sortit de nulle part. Va me chercher à manger Gray le chien! »

« - Je suis pas ton chien! Répondit Gray en colère. Va te chercher à manger toi-même! »

« - Comment? Fît la voix en pleurant. Ouin! Tu es méchant! Ouin! »

« - Hey mais pleure pas Atsui! Dit Gray qui se sentit très mal. Ok je vais aller te chercher à manger… »

« - Merci! Fît Alex en souriant. »

Tandis que Gray se levait en grognant pour aller chercher à manger à notre démone, une petite voix se fit entendre.

« - Excuser-moi madame. Fît la petite voix. Est-ce que vous auriez vu nee-san? »

« - Non désolé petite. Lui répondit Erza. Pourquoi la cherches-tu ici? »

« - Papa est très en colère après nee-san et j'ai voulu aller la chercher avant qu'il la trouve. Maman m'a dit que nee-san serait ici. »

Alex, intrigué par la toute petite voix qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître, se retourna vers la jeune enfant avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grands.

« - Otto!? Cria presque Alex. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici!? »

La jeune fille souria à pleine dent lorsqu'elle vît sa grande sœur.

« - Nee-san! Cria Otto avant de sauter sur elle. Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

« - Hn. Fît Alex en grognant. »

« - Il faut que tu rentres nee-san! Lui dit la petite fille inquiète. Papa à remarquer que tu étais partis et il est furieux! Je suis venue te chercher avant qu'il ne vienne! »

« - M'en fiche. Grogna Alex. Il a qu'à aller me chercher. »

« - Mais nee-san! Lui dit la petite fille en couinant légèrement. Il a dit qu'il allait utiliser tu sais quoi! »

Alex se figea complètement. Entre temps, toute la guilde c'était retourner vers elles. Alex se retourna vers sa petite sœur à nouveau.

« - Tu es sûr qu'il a vraiment dit ça? Lui demanda Alex avec des légers trémolos dans la voix. Tu as peut-être mal entendu… »

« - Non nee-san! Lui dit Otto. Grand-papa et grand-maman sont d'accord! Ils disent que tu ne le mérites pas finalement! À moins que tu reviennes avec moi! »

Il eût un gros silence dans la salle. Tous fixèrent Alex. Mais de quoi est-ce que cette petite fille parlait!?

« - Je m'en fiche. Finît par dire Alex. S'ils veulent vraiment le ravoir qu'il le reprenne. Il ne m'a attiré que des malheurs de toute façon. »

« - Mais nee-san… Commença Otto. »

« - Va voir papa et dis-lui que si il veut vraiment que je revienne. Lui dit Alex le plus sérieusement du monde. Il n'a qu'à venir me chercher. »

Otto recula légèrement sous le ton menaçant de sa grande sœur. Depuis quand était-elle aussi méchante?

« - Très bien nee-san. Dit Otto avant de sortir. »

Au moment où Otto traversa le seuil de la porte, Mirajane s'approcha d'Alex doucement.

« - Est-ce qu'elle parlait de… Commença Mirajane. »

Alex acquiesça de la tête et Mirajane la pris dans ses bras. Signe qu'elle était désolée pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

« - Son démon. Murmura Erza assez fort pour que seul Gray l'entende. Ils vont lui enlever son démon. Et elle disparaitra de ce monde. »

« - Hein!? S'exclama Gray sous le choc. »

« - Salut les nazes! Fît une voix en ouvrant la porte à coup de pied. Hey! Mais vous en faites une tête! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« - Oh salut Natsu. Lui dit Erza. En fait la petite sœur d'At… »

« - Rien d'important! Dit Alex souriante. Comment c'est passer votre mission? »

« - Super! Lui dit Lucy enjouée. Je vais avoir de quoi pour payer mon loyer durant 4 mois! »

« - Ah… Murmura Alex. Dis Lucy je peux te frapper? »

« - Hein!? Dit Lucy surprise. Pourquoi? Je t'ai fait du mal? »

« - En quelque sorte… Commença Alex. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« - Quel était votre mission au juste? Demanda Erza. »

« - Il fallait qu'on aide une famille à récupérer leur lapin magique qui se sont enfuis de leur maison! Répondit Happy. »

« - Mais c'est nul comme mission! Répondit Gray qui trouvait ça ridicule. »

« - Peut-être… Commença Natsu. Mais on la réussi! On fait la poigner de main Lucy! »

Quelque seconde après, Natsu et Lucy firent une poignée de main très compliqué qui, pour la guilde, est une sorte de code que seul eux peut utiliser. Malheureusement, Alex reconnut tout de suite cette poignée de main.

« - Tu l'as réussis! Dit Natsu à Lucy. C'est rare que tu la fasses aussi bien! »

C'était SA poignée de main. Celle d'Alex et Natsu. Comment osais-t-il la partager avec la sangsue?

« - Je dois avouer que je me suis pratiqué. Lui dit Lucy un peu rougissante. »

Alex se leva d'un coup et tous se mirent à la fixer.

« - Atsui? Demanda Happy un peu inquiet. Ça va? »

Alex releva la tête et tous furent sidérés. Ses yeux, ils étaient devenus noir.

« - Non. Commença Alex d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à la sienne. Non je ne vais pas bien. Mais de toute façon vous vous en fichez. »

Et juste avant que les autres interviennent, Alex sortit du bâtiment. Natsu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagissait comme ça tout d'un coup? Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal? Gray, par contre, avait commencé à réfléchir. Pourquoi Atsui était comme ça?

« Atsui s'est mis en colère juste après que Natsu et Lucy est fait leur poignée de main sacré. Pensa Gray. C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'elle est partit précipitamment. Oui mais pourquoi à cause de ça? Est-ce que cette poignée de main était en fait sa poignée de main? Mais c'est impossible. Natsu a dit qu'il l'avait utilisé avec qu'une seule personne auparavant et que cette personne était morte depuis longtemps. Mais personne n'a jamais su si elle était morte ou non. À moins que… »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Natsu intrigué. »

Soudain, Gray commença à rire. Ça y est! Il se souvenait! Pourquoi il ne s'en n'était pas rappelez plus tôt? Cette personne, c'était Alex! Qui d'autre que elle pour vouloir l'utiliser comme un chien?

« - Mais pourquoi tu ris Gray? Demanda Lucy. »

« - Elle est tellement idiote! Dit Gray toujours en riant. Elle n'a pas du tout changé! »

« - Ah tu l'as reconnu toi aussi… Commença Mirajane. »

« - Évidemment! Dit Gray. C'est la seule personne qui pourrait réagir comme ça pour une telle chose! »

« - Peut-être mais… Continua Erza. Maintenant elle est en colère… Très en colère… Trop en colère… »

Gray arrêtât de rire. C'est vrai, chaque fois qu'Alex se mettais dans une violente colère, son démon arrive à prendre un peu le contrôle de son corps et détruit tout sur son passage. C'est ce qui c'est passer avec Atsui…

« - Mais enfin quelqu'un peut me dire c'est qui!? S'exclama Natsu énervé. »

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps de tout t'expliquer Natsu. Dit le maître. »

« - Maintenant que vous le dites… Commença Happy. Je me souviens avoir été ami avec elle petit… »

« - Oui moi aussi! S'exclama Kana. Elle adorait que je lui fasse des prédictions avec ses cartes! »

« - Ah cette petite fille… Commença Guildartz. Il me semble qu'elle m'a déjà battu une fois… »

« Comment!? S'exclama Natsu. »

« - Je m'en souviens! S'écria un membre de la guilde. »

« - Moi aussi! S'écria un autre. »

Peu de temps après, toute la guilde c'était rappelez de la jeune fille. Tous sauf Natsu.

« - Très bien… Murmura le maître. Erza! Gray! Mirajane! Elfman! Lucy! Happy! Natsu! Allez empêcher cette entêter de faire des bêtises! Immédiatement! »

« - Oui maître! Disent les concernées avant de partir à la recherche de leur ''amie''. »

Ça ne pris pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne la trouvent. Elle était en train de mettre le feu à un parc d'attraction. Heureusement, le parc était fermé… Devant eux se tenait un monstre dégénéré. Alex avait vraiment un monstre aussi horrible dans son corps!?

« - Arrête tout de suite! Dit Mirajane en se transformant. »

Alex partis d'un rire machiavélique.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je m'arrêterais alors que je suis enfin libre de mes mouvements après toute ses années? Fît le démon d'Alex. »

« - Parce que tu vas la faire souffrir! Lui dit Erza en changeant d'armure. »

« - Et elle sera malheureuse! Dit Gray en essayant d'arrêter les flammes avec la glace. »

« - Que faire… Demanda Lucy en retraite. »

« - Que faire… Dit Happy qui était caché avec Lucy. »

Natsu, lui, mangeait les flammes. Il était content d'avoir un si gros festin.

« - Je vous hais… Continua le démon. Vous m'empêcher d'être libre! »

« - Que tout le monde se couche! Hurla une voix de nulle part. »

Quelque instant après que tout le monde se soit couché sur le sol, une vieille dame tira une boule d'énergie magique très puissante avec un canon pour le moins… étrange. Cette magie enveloppa le démon d'Alex entièrement d'une lumière bleue très vive qui fît hurler le monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouit. Reprenant la forme d'une jeune fille toute frêle et innocente.

« - Wow… Murmura Lucy impressionné. »

« - Et dire que je me suis fait battre par ça dans le temps… Se plaignit Erza. »

« - La pauvre… Se dit Mirajane à elle-même. »

« - Hm. Fît Gray. »

« - E-euh… Bégaya Happy et Natsu un peu traumatisé. »

« - Elle c'est encore évanouis! Se plaignit la vieille dame en s'avançant vers la petite rose. Mais qu'ai-je donc fais pour avoir une petite fille aussi irresponsable!? »

« - Madame Kitanai. Fît Mirajane en faisant la révérence. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« - Ah c'est vous Mirajane. Fît la vieille dame. Vous avez bien grandis à ce que je vois! Et vous avez l'air plus mature! »

« - Oui je crois… Fît Mirajane un peu gêner. »

« - Eh bien ma chérie! Continua l'ancienne chef des Kitanai. Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour m'aider à réveillé cette fainéante? »

« - Oui oui! Fît Mirajane avec empressement. Tout de suite madame! »

« - Mmmm… Fît Alex endormis tandis que Mirajane essayai de la réveillé doucement. »

« - Réveille-toi… Murmura Mirajane de plus en plus vite. »

« - Laisse-moi dormir…. Lui dis Alex toujours endormis. »

« - Non mais tu vas te réveiller! Hurla la vieille dame dans les oreilles de la démone qui se réveilla en sursaut. Je te signale que je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour te regarder dormir! Alors debout! »

« - Oui chef! Fît Alex comme dans l'armée. »

« - Mmm… Dis la vieille dame en réfléchissant. Tu as pris énormément de poids ces derniers temps… »

« - Non mais! Se plaignit Alex avant de se taire. »

« - Pas de mais! Fît la vieille dame en tirant les oreilles d'Alex. Tu as fait une bêtise de trop et tu dois en subir les conséquences! Dit donc au revoir à tes amis avant de partir pour de bon! »

« - Oui grand-mère… Dit Alex avant de prendre les mains de Mirajane qui avait commencé à pleurer. Mirajane… Ne pleure pas… »

« - Désolé… Dit Mirajane en sanglot. Mais c'est trop dur! »

« - Voyons Mira! Dit Alex. Tu ne dois pas être triste pour ça! Regarde, on a la chance de se dire au revoir! Ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde! »

« - Mais… Continua Mirajane. »

« - Je veux te voir sourire Mira. Continua Alex. Et ce peu importe la situation. Je ne veux pas que mon dernier souvenir de toi soit des larmes. Aller fais-moi un sourire. »

Mirajane sécha ses larmes rapidement et fît un très beau sourire.

« - Ah voilà! Dit Alex. C'est mieux! »

« - Tu vas me manquer! Dit Mirajane en serrant Alex dans ses bras. »

« - Toi aussi… Dit Alex avant de se diriger vers la fille aux cheveux écarlates. Erza prend bien soin de tout le monde d'accord? Tu es la seule en qui je peux faire confiance pour ça. »

« - Compris. Lui dis Erza. »

« - Gray. Dit Alex en se tournant vers lui. »

« - Oh non… Fît celui-ci un peu embarrassé. Je m'attends au pire… »

« - Sois gentil avec Jubia d'accord? Lui dit Alex. »

« - Hein? Dit Gray un peu surpris. Euh… Oui d'accord. »

« - C'est bien. Dit Alex avant de regarder Lucy dans les yeux. Toi. »

« - Moi? Fît Lucy avec la voix qui tremble. »

« - N'hésite surtout pas à frapper Loki ou à le martyriser lorsqu'il court après les filles. Lui dit Alex en souriant. Mais fais attention, c'est fragile un esprit. »

« - Ou-oui. Dit Lucy surprise également. »

« - Super. Fît Alex en souriant. »

« - Ouinnnnnnn! Fît Happy qui s'était mis à pleurer. Je ne veux pas que tu partes! »

« - Merci beaucoup Happy de m'avoir permis de réalisé mon rêve. Dit Alex en souriant. »

Le sourire et les paroles d'Alex était si réconfortante qui fît séché les larmes de tous et apaisa le cœur de chacun. Alex et sa grand-mère finirent par se mettre en route. Natsu, lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit le seul à ne pas se souvenir?

« - Ah j'oubliais! Fît Alex en criant au loin. Natsu! Tu m'avais dit qu'il était impossible de voler! Et bien t'es qu'un menteur! »

Puis, il se souvenu.

« - Alex… Murmura Natsu où les larmes commençaient à couler. »

Et tandis qu'une jeune fille disparaissait à l'horizon, un jeune homme tomba à genoux en pleurant.


End file.
